


Me And My Big Mouth

by lazyrobokitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationships (Discussed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyrobokitty/pseuds/lazyrobokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Dani, a jealous Blades starts to wish he hadn’t opened his big mouth. Prize one-shot for thxnderhoofs on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And My Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thxnderhoofs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thxnderhoofs).



> This is a prize one-shot for thxnderhoofs on Tumblr for my warrior-prime 300 followers giveaway. This is massively overdue but I hope it was worth the wait. X3 Please make sure to check out their blog! c:  
> thxnderhoofs - http://thxnderhoofs.tumblr.com/  
> warrior-prime - http://warrior-prime.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Pst Steven Universe reference below. It's kinda sorta not even sneaky but meh. XD)

Blades loved TV. He also loved pirates, his team-mates and his new home, but TV was pretty high up that list. In the beginning, after each mission Heatwave would go and practice, Chase would get absorbed in his various policing guides and Boulder would paint, leaving Blades all by himself. At first it’d been horrible, being ignored and left alone like that on a strange new planet. But he’d quickly realized he wasn’t being ignored- Heatwave would stop and snark at him if Blades spoke to him, Chase would eagerly try to get him in interested in his police codes and Boulder was always happy to listen to him talk while he painted – he just had to find an interest of his own to pass the time. And _that_ , was where TV came in.

Right now he was absorbed in another episode of Cupcake Hoarders. Heatwave hated this show, said it was juvenile and weird, but he found it addictive. There was just so much on the edge of your seat drama! How could he possibly not be drawn into it? Human’s relationships with their food were so strange and complex, and he was technically learning all about it when he watched this. Heatwave had rolled his optics when he’d said that, but Cody giggled and agreed with him, and that automatically meant he was right. So, as long as he got home first after a mission, he got control of the TV and Heatwave couldn’t say anything about it (not that it stopped him). He really loved TV.

“Blades, you ready to go for a fly over?” Blades spark jumped in his chassis when Dani spoke. That was another thing he loved. Not flying, no way, but Dani…he forced those thoughts down, smiling at the only resident female.

“Uh huh, whenever you are,” grabbing the remote, he flicked the TV off, standing, “Are we looking for anything in particular?”

“No, not today, just the regular routine flyover,” she shrugged as she walked towards his landing pad, clearly eager to get up in the sky, so he hurried after her, “You should be back to the TV in no time.”

“I hope so; it’s the season finale of Under The Knife later,” the copter grinned excitedly. A flyover with Dani and a season finale all in one day…this was gonna be great day.

“I thought that show terrified you,” Dani paused, looking up at her partner knowingly, “You haven’t been giving yourself nightmares again have you?”

“No! No, I…just got addicted to the show. Some of it still makes my rotors tremble – I mean the Doctors having to cut humans open to save lives and it makes you bleed horribly, that’s awful! – but it’s Okay. Really.”

“As long as you’re sure. If Heatwave has to stay up all night with you again, he’ll whine at Kade all day and they’ll both be grumpy,” she rolled her eyes slightly. Nothing put Dani in a bad mood like a grumpy Kade. To be fair nothing ruined his day quite like a grumpy Heatwave so he could sympathise.

“I’m sure,” he promised as he transformed into his copter mode, “Shall we?” She giggled at that, her mood brightening again now the prospect of nightmares was dealt with.

“Lets.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Blades’ great day quickly turned sour when an emergency call came in. Apparently that Taylor guy had needed to make an emergency landing after his monitors brought up a glitch in the system. They needed to make sure he was Okay.

Dani seemed to be thrilled by this revelation, providing Taylor was Okay of course, which from the call he’d sent in he seemed to be. Blades couldn’t be less enthusiastic. _Why_ did it have to be Taylor? The one human in the whole of Griffin Rock that Dani seemed to have a vested interest in outside of her family. Just thinking about that smug looking creep made his rotors whirl irritably.

What was worse was he had to stay in copter mode while they talked. They talked and talked and he just had to sit here – like some kind of unfeeling machine!

“Isn’t Taylor great?” Dani smiled brightly at Blades’ display when they were finally up in the air again, safely assured that he was able to fly his plane back to the airport.

“What’s so great about him?” his display scowled slightly at his pilot, disgruntled by her fascination with that stupid pilot guy.

“He’s an amazing pilot, he’s kind and thoughtful and well…,” Dani giggled slightly, a light blush forming on her face, “I guess he’s Okay to look at. More than Okay.”

“He’s not so hot,” he grumbled, engines growling slightly. Dani gave him a surprised stare, eye brow rising slightly. Opps. “I said that out loud didn’t I?” The human female nodded, silently asking for an explanation.

“Well he… _isn’t_ ,” the copter had no idea how he was going to get out of this, him and his big mouth! “F-From what I’ve seen of human media anyway…"

“Blades, that’s a very shallow thing to say,” it was Dani’s turn to scowl, “Just because someone doesn’t fit societies prescribed definition of beauty doesn’t mean that they’re bad looking. Looks are all subjective. You should know that.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” frowning, he glared at her slightly. What was she trying to suggest? That he wasn’t good looking – he wasn’t exactly Cybertron’s poster boy for good looks but he’d always thought of himself as at least _Okay_.

“I just mean that as someone who doesn’t exactly fit in with the local inhabitants, you shouldn’t be so quick to judge,” she stated firmly, disapproving frown still locked in place, “Taylor is a good guy, what do you even have against him anyway? You barely even know him.”

“I just-” _I love you and I can never be with you in the same way he can, and it’s not fair!_ He swallowed, “I g-guess I just…he can go flying with you and…I can’t and…” Once again a look of surprise crossed her face, eyes softening slightly.

“Blades…you know I’d never leave you behind, not if I could help it. One day all three of us can go flying, maybe,” his spark sunk. She didn’t understand. He wasn’t worried about being left out, he just… did it even matter anymore? “I’m sorry if I made you feel left out.”

“O-Oh…no it’s Okay I guess,” his rotors gave a nervous whirr as he tried to push his jealousy away. It wasn’t the truth, but this explanation would have to do, “I understand.” The smile she gave him made the twinge of pain in his spark worth it; it warmed his circuits like the warm summer sunshine.

“C’mon, let’s head back home so you can watch your season finale.”


End file.
